supernatural_creaturefandomcom-20200214-history
Anıl Yadigar Ceylan
The child named Yadigar extremely powerful natural old witch and Transgender Girl She's Beautiful,smart,mom and powerful trans girl Very Mystery and secret character.Now lives in an apartment with his mother, sister and father, also has two other older brother s and an older sister, even married uncle of their twin babies (that is, according to their heads) and a budgie. He also became a ghost from his astral travel power, a bunny rabbit, but this syndrome went on.She' a good relationship person 'Personality' The child called Yadigar is an overly intelligent, overly manipulative and very strong character, he is also very happy with the witchcraft that understands technological tools very well, and he is very happy with the formation of the trans The challenges have an extremely fighting structure and even prove how strong he is to humans. 'Powers,Abilities,Skills and Equipments' * Witchcraft - 'She has earned the right to take such extremely dangerous powers and has once lifted a feather and a bag into the air, scratching the aeorkinesis/telekinesis/levivation/flight forces, and soon one of the strongest and dangerous natural witches with warps has almost been compared to Rowena Macleod, but because he is underage, he has proven that he can't control his powers many times because he can't do many things, and that Rowena is perhaps a more powerful witch, and he's an incredible witch, and he's an incredible witch, and he's an incredible witch, and he's an incredible witch, and he's an incredible witch, and he's an incredible freak, he's been overpowered by the great estut, and he's a greatest witch, and he's an incredible professional witch, and he's been able to do a lot of things because he's underage. He says there's chaos when he can't control his forces, and he says that past-casting and reality can be controlled She has a lot of knowledge about witchcraft because he has extreme knowledge and practic * Anil also has serious and incredibly impossible powers. Because he is an extremely powerful old natural witch, he has gained very important powers over the years, his potential is very high and his power is unlimited. * '''Spell Creation -'''Yadigar has the ability to write her own magic, which makes her extremely powerful. * '''Electrokinesis (some degree) -' * 'Astral Projection -' * 'Molecular Combustion -' * 'Illusion Conjuration-Casting -' * 'Hex casting -' * 'Telekinesis - ' * 'Self-Resurrection -' * 'Converison -' * '''Weather Manipiliton '-' * Fairy's Summoning and Banishing '-''' * Advanced 'Energy Blasts/Energy Manipilition -' * '''Mental Manipulation - * Mind Control-''' * 'Memory Manipulation -' * 'Animal control -' * 'Animal Connection -' * 'Immortality -' * Protection spell - * Love Spell - * Wall and ball energy creation - * Poison 'İmmunity -' * '''Immobilization '-' * Localization -''' * Hypnosis Immunity - * Psychic vampire immunity - * '''Conjuration '-' * Teleportation (limited) -''' * 'Apporting -' * 'Scrying -' * 'Toxicology -' * 'High intelligence - ' * 'Healing -' * 'Terrakinesis -' * '''Supernatural Perception - * Pyrokinesis -''' * 'Thermokinesis -' * 'Photokinesis -' * 'Aerokinesis -' * '''Torturing Pain İnfilection spell - * Attractive spell - * Chlorokinesis -''' * Spell and Curse Removal - * 'Portal Creation - ' * Restoration rituel - * '''Flight '-' * Chronokinesis ''(Maybe) ''- Once it has done time back reverse * Magical Senses - * Binding - * Sedation -''' * Cursing - * '''Resurrection - * Clairsentience -''' * Ghostly Whispering Telepathy Senses - * Summoning and Banishing - * '''Tracking - * Necromancy -''' * 'Precognition -' * 'Telepathy -' * 'Empathy -' '''Skills Multilingualism - Extreme intelligence -''' Equipment As a powerful witch '''Yadigar's equipment Black extremely powerful very Dark magic Grimore -''' 'Yadigar's journal -' '''Hex Bags '-' Weaknesses Witch-killing-bullet-''' Mortality- Fire- 'Higher Beings -' Strongers '''Magic/Natural Order ''-'' Emotions - Iron - Verbal Restraints - * Witch-killing spell - * Witch-killing bullets - 'Ghostly Powers and Abilities' When she became a ghost, she's a become quite very powerful vendeful ghost, actually tying himself up with Annie Sawyer and controlling his soul, and assuming that he was a powerful ghost that could destroy him and never make it back. * Immortality -''' * '''Intangibility '-' * Invisibility '-' * Telekinesis '-' And Yadigar become ghoslty quite powerful telekinetic * Teleportation '-' It can only be beamed with ghosts. * Aura-reading -''' * 'Telepathy -' * 'Empathy -' * 'Shape-shifting -' * 'Thermokinesis -' * 'Reality Warping- ' * 'Soul Controller -' * Ghost and demon banishing '-' * '''İmmunity '-' * Link Power '-' * Apporting -''' * 'Mind Control -' '''Weaknesses Salt -''' 'Ghost banishing spell -' 'Unfixing -' 'Higher beings-' '''Rabbit Powers and Abilities Shape-shifting -''' His own creature allowed him to turn himself into a rabbit animal, and for a short time his teeth became rabbit teeth, and different septomas '''Weaknesses No Weaknesses